a heart to save
by Daryl Dixon lover3334
Summary: What if Sophia didn't die in the barn back at Hershel's what if Daryl found Sophia at Woodberry after being rescued by the governor and his men and the governor adopted her as his daughter, while being obvious to his evil ways she finds Daryl and merle …it will take all of Daryl's power to escaped the governor and win carols heart.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is only my second story so well here ya go_**

A heart to save

_summery_

_What if Sophia didn't die in the barn back at Hershel's what if Daryl found Sophia at Woodberry after being rescued by the governor and his men and the governor adopted her as his daughter, while being obvious to his evil ways she finds Daryl and merle …it will take all of Daryl's power to escaped the governor and win carols heart._

"Ughhhhh wha…"

"He's awake …hey Crowley get the governor"

"you got it Martinez"

Daryl's head swam all he remembered was going on a run with rick and glenn when they got cornered by walkers oh god he though I hope they're alright after that they split up he remembered running and running in the woods but a walker he didn't see coming attacked him he almost didn't make it but someone stabbed the empty shell of a person that once was then her blacked out

"what's going on in here "someone with a strong voice bellowed "who is this"

"we don't know boss we found him in the woods wrestling a biter it looks like he fell on something when he passed out ,it might need some stiches"

"Alright bring in Nurse Nancy"

"I'm gonna wake him up" "HEY open your eyes your safe now, I have to ask you a few questions before anyone comes in"

"Ughhhhh" Daryl responded before slowly pealing open his eyes

"There we go that's better" a man said "now what's your name son"

"d-daryl" he stuttered he was going to puke he could feel the pain in his right side it was a searing, burning pain ,he reached down and lightly touched his side, his finger grazed what felt like a stab wound he hissed, and pulled his fingers up they were covered in blood "carful now the nurse will be up to sew you in a minute"

"But first daryl I have a question where you in a group"?

"_no "Daryl quickly lied, not wanting to give away the groups location for all they he knew they could be trouble "it was just me my wife and my little girl ….i lost them to those….monsters" Daryl said as he looked at the ground, trying his best to sound broken and shattered "oh well that's a shame"_

They were interrupted by a soft knock at the door "governor darlin I'm here to help the patient can I come in "oh ya '', you're in good hands Daryl" The governor said as he turned on his heel to leave but he stopped short and said "oh and Daryl welcome to Woodberry"

_**Ohhhhhhhh im soooo evil for leaving you on the edge, plz review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oh and I forgot I do not own the walking dead or any of its characters if I did it would be Caryl all the time

Suspicions

CAROL

"Carol I have to ask you something"

"Yea Maggie"

"Im getting worried they were only getting formula, it shouldn't have taken them more than 1 or 2 hours or so it has been 7"

"I know maybe a herd came and they had to hold up in a old building or some…"

They were interrupted by the sound of a car coming up the driveway "thank god" Maggie let out a sign of relief "carl open the gate" rick yelled out the window as soon as the car was in park they got out they were covered in walker guts and they look upset "rick where's Daryl' carol said panicking

"is he ….?" "No well we don't know we were separated by a herd and buy the time we found his trail all we found was his knife" rick said holding out his knife covered in blood "carol turned and scurried into the building and into her cell tears threating to fall…. he was gone the only other person she ever loved besides Sophia was gone know she was truly alone carol flung herself on her bed and just cried herself to sleep.

DARYL

Ughhhhh was the first thing that came to mind how the fuck was he going to get back home to his family and carol…carol I wonder if she found out

"DARYL?"

''huh"

"hon I finished your all done let me get the governor so you can get the tour"

"uhhh ok thanks"

About 5 minutes later the governor walked in "alright Daryl I'm the governor I'm sure you heard now how about we get you to your room so you can have a nice hot shower before you meet everyone at dinner"

"Sure" Daryl said grimly how was he going to get out of took them about 30 minute to walk to building.30 long minutes of people staring like he was frickin Obama."Alright here we are now dinner is in a n hour feel free to meet new people" HA FAT CHANCE IM GETTInG OUT OF HERE dinner is at my house it's the biggest house you can't miss it"

"Alright"

After a nice hot shower and dresses in cloths somebody left on the bed and went tio the governors house he might as well eat before he leaves its going to be a long walk after the prison plus he needs to ask what they did with his cross bow

After being invited in he sat down at the table the governor yelled "darling get down here and meet our new guest" Daryl looks at him questioningly GREAT HE THOUGHT I GET TO HANG OUT WITH HIS WOMAN ALSO but what happened next surprised him a girl with blond hair and blue eyes walked in, he stood up

"SOPHIA"?

"MR DARYL"?

DUH DUH DUH now we are getting to the good parts plz review


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A heart to save

Ok so im surprised at how many people read this already I will keep updating because I have nothing to do today thanks for your support and if you have any ideas let me know in the reviews….

Sadness and surprises

Carol woke up alone in the dark, hmmm how long was I out for, she threw on a pair of sweatpants and a blue t-shirt and walked down the hall into the dining room everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up at her "carol " Beth yelled "are you ok "she swallowed "ahhh yea I guess" she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of stew she wasn't hungry but Daryl always told her to eat he was always there keeping an eye on her and It didn't bother her it was nice having someone look after you for a change she walked into the dining room and sat down next to Beth And Judith "carol you look a little green are you sure you're ok" rick asked quietly she just sighed and started eating

After everybody ate and went to bed she grabbed a rifle and went to relive glenn from his watch

"hey I came to relieve you of your watch" carol said sadly

"nah that's ok I'm not tired" he said before yawning "ok so maybe I am ""I got it Glenn you just go sleep" Glenn couldn't help but notice how sad she sounded "hey carol I have to ask you something" "yea"? "Were you and Daryl a thing"

"uhhhhh well no " "are you sure I mean after you found out daryl was gone you haven't been the same"

"I mean do you love him ""I..." "hey Glenn come on" Maggie hollered up the stairs

"coming" he looked at carol again before running down the stairs

After he left she couldn't help but wonder if what he said was true"….

Daryl

"holy fuck Sophia" he said before rushing over to the girl wrapping her in a bear hug

"ummmm" the governor said "do you two know each other"?

" this is my daughter"

Daryl crouched down and hugged her again but this time he whispered in her ear "play along"

She nodded tears welling in her eyes "daddy" she chocked out "how did you get here" he asked her

"After I was chased into the woods by the two walkers I got confused and I tried to find my way back but I must of gotten turned around and after a while I got up in a tree. I scavenged berry's and nuts…..Phillip found me and he adopted me "… she cut off and looked at the governor who at the moment looked very pissed and confused Daryl turned around and said to the governor thank you so much for taking of my little girl "come on phia lets go "

They walked out the door leaving a very confused governor, and a dinner that was forgotten

Alright another chapter done more updates either today or tomorrow and I was thinking about throwing merle into the mix what do you think plz review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A heart to save

"Mr Daryl why did you call me your daughter and why are we leaving we didn't even get to eat"

"oh and mr daryl is my mom still …you know" what she said mde daryl stop "wait till we get to my apartment I don't want anyone else hearing" ok she sighed "but is she ok" "yea"

As soon as they got to the apartment he shut the door "Sophia we are leaving" "what ..why.. they won't let us nobody is allowed to leave without the governor" she said quietly "Sophia something's not right around here I'm not gonna lie its great having nice hot showers and Twinkies galore but something wrong its perfect ….to perfect its like that movie the house of wax it seems like they set things up around here" he sighed "and besides who said we are going to leave in front of them we are sneaking out at night" "ok she said but I need my cloths dolls and books" "ok I'll get food and weapons i need to find my crossbow to "

''hey I knew that looked familiar I saw him carry it into the basement at his house, he always goes down there he told me if I did he would beat me so I didn't but I can show you"

"YES he said doing a fist pump in the air ''

"wow" Sophia said raising her eyebrow

"what I love that thing"

"clearly" she said before jumping into the bed yawning, she curled up into a ball and feel asleep

He grabbed his blanket and pillow and layed on the floor, his thoughts drifting to his group and a certain beautiful woman before he fell asleep her name dying on his lips as he drifted off

"carol"

''MR DARYL'' ! sophia yelled before jumping on him ''WAKE UP ''!

"OOOOOOOOF what the hell are ya doin" he said wheezing

"get up " she whined "I want to eat before we go get all of our supplies"

"uggggg 5 more minute moooooom "he whined jokingly while rolling over

''DARYL FRICKEN DIXON IF YOU DON'T GET UP IM GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A PERSONAL

TRAMPOLINE "

"UGHHH'' he grumbled "fine"

"Now Phillip should be going down to Milton's place …" so we should have at least 3 hours to get supplies and head over to his house "she stated

"Alright he said pulling on his boots lets rock and roll"

3 hours later

"Alright the basement is this way I'm gonna go get my stuff"

"ok"

Daryl kicked in the basement door and started searching around after finding his crossbow he started to head back when her heard "MMMMFFFFFFF" he snapped around quickly "mmmmmmmf'' "Sophia get down here" he headed towards the back and what he saw almost made him shit his pants "MERLE' he said starring in the eyes of a very bloody ,beaten ,pissed off merle," yea Daryl what do you ne…." but the words died in Sophia throat "HOLY SHIT IS THAT MERLE" Sophia yelled

OMG IM SOOOOOO EVIL BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL UPDATE TODAY AGAIN PLZ REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A heart to save

"HEY baby brother long time no see'' he said grinning before coughing up blood and mucus

"merle what the fuck happened to ya" he said cutting the ropes that bound him "the governor happened" he said "come on we're gonna get you outta here and you're gonna be fine"

"hey phia get over here and help merle stand-up"

"a-alright" she said still in shock she thought he was dead, gone let alone down in Phillips basement for who knows how long. "hey baby brother where is that piece of shit called Phillip me and him, are gonna have a little chat merle said trying to walk on his own ,but failing and falling rate on his face" "nah brother you aint in no condition to fight lets bring you to my group we have a doctor who can help ya"

"Ughhhhh fine lets go"

They quietly slipped out of Woodberry that night, in took about 3 days before they reached the prison

Finally they ran up and trying to reach the attention of anyone outside

Carl and rick ran up

"OH my god Daryl your alive thank god " "yea found merle to" he said after rick gave him a brotherly hug….. "nice to see you to officer friendly " merle said then 0glared

"And I also found Sophia ,rick turned pale when Sophia stepped out behind Daryl, rick couldn't believe it he didn't even recognize her. She was at least a foot taller with long blonde hair .carl practically jumped on her to give her a hug his friend was back from the dead he couldn't believe it either ….."come on phia lets go surprise your mum" Daryl said

Carol was folding laundry when someone tapped on here shoulder she turned around to see Daryl standing there with a big grin on his face "did ya miss me" "Daryl she said she was going to say more when he grabbed her and gave her a hug she didn't want to let go at all it but ended when a very shocked rick and carl walked in with a very confused group "what's going on ,rick gathered us In here for a meeting " Maggie asked "well" rick mumbled "Daryl better explain" carol looked up at Daryl he had an even bigger grin on his face than before "I brought you back somthin" he walked out of the cell and came back in with …."Sophia" carol squeaked out dropping all of the laundry "mommy "she cried as she ran into her mother's arms they just sat on the floor together and cried and on point carol looked up at Daryl and whispered "thank you"

Ok that chapter was a little harder ,…sorry the chapters are short its easy to write them that way and don't worry this is not the end either …..i have other things in mind MUHHAHAHAHAHAHA PLZ REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A heart to save

Carol just couldn't be happier. The lord gave her back her daughter and her friend

It had been a month since Sophia and merle came, they both settled in wonderfully merle had been a little rough around the edges but completely fell in love with little Judith, Sophia didn't follow her mother around so much anymore but still stayed close . it amazed carol everyday how much more mature she was when they lost her on the highway she had longer hair and was taller and now she was responsible

SOPHIAS POV

''Hey Maggie can you help me with something"

''Yea Sophia what is it""uhhhhh I want to get my mom and Daryl together"

"You do now "? "Yes have you seen the way they look at each other it's like they know they love each other but they are too afraid to admit it"

"I knew it I just can't believe it took a 14 YEAR OLD to figured it out "Maggie hollered with joy "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Maggie " sorry it's just so exiting soooo what's the plan"?

"OK so….."

CAROLS POV

''hey carol can you do me a favor" "what is it Maggie" carol asked sincerely "I'm not feeling to great I would like to sleep a few hours can you take over my sift with Daryl in the guard tower" "yea sure sweetheart I hope you feel better" Maggie walked away trying to stifle her giggles so far so good…..

"hey Daryl" carol said as she climbed the stairs "hey muffin" she giggled "don't call me that"

Muffin where the hell had that come from he thought'' what are you doin up here'' oh Maggie asked me to take watch she wasn't feeling good" "oh" 'Well i….." daryl started to say but was interrupted by the noises below "CARL GRIMES I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET THAT SPIDER AWAY FROM ME"!

Sophia yelled "OR WHAT'' he yelled back playfully

"OR I'LL BREAK YOUR NOSE" when she said that carol and daryl were laughing so hard tears were rolling down their cheeks

"that's my girl" carol yelled down at the little blonde girl who beamed

"yea you tell him phia" daryl yelled ,at this carl stuck his tong out and continued to chase sophia with the spider"

"hey daryl I just wanted to say thank you so much"

"for what"?

"everything, you helped me, saved my life on more than one occasion, you brought me back my little girl, and you looked after me when I needed someone there"

"nah it was nothing"

" it wasn't nothing it meant everything to me" before they knew is they both leaned in, their lips touched together Daryl grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer"

The giggling stopped,carl and sophia looked at the pair beaming from ear to ear " the plan worked lets go get Maggie" the two ran inside

Daryl and carol broke apart gasping for air she had never felt so alive he just pulled her close and looked out into the distant

The shadow of a person did not go unnoticed by Daryl Dixon


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thanks for reading my story if you have any ideas just let me know in the reviews, this will defiantly not be the last chapter so tune every now and then

"what was that"

"What was what " carol asked "I saw somethin or more like someone"

This made carol panic ''SOPHIA'' she yelled "yea mom "she yelled from below "go inside with carl baby"

"alright mom" she watched as the two teens ran inside '' Should I go get rick" yea get glenn, Oscar, axel, t-dog and merle to''

"alright "she said before leaving "be safe" she heard him yell .After bursting into the cafeteria and informing the men of what happened she lead them out. After she went inside she watched as carl and sophia played a board game ''mom " Sophia whispered lightly"

"what is it baby girl"

"we saw you and Daryl kissing" as soon as that left Sophia's mouth carol was red head to toe from embarrassment "uhhhhhhhhhh" "its ok it's just our secret oh and Maggie's of course"

"Maggie's" carol ask surprised "ya it was our plan all along ,it was to get you to together " you didn't really think Maggie was sick did you "carol just stammered "well that was Maggie's plan ,mine was to lock you in a room together" at that carl started laughing "you little devils" carol sighed "you know what this means don't you "

"What " they both asked in unison

"It means I get to…TICKLE YOU! Carol yelled jumping up both kids tripped over themselves in order to not get tickled

Trying to grab 1 of them she didn't even notice the strong redneck that stepped out in front of her she smashed into luckily they both didn't fall Daryl and caught her

"Thanks Daryl you can put me down now "she said blushing

''Are ya sure" he said grinning "yes I'm sure "she said practically laughing

'' it will cost ya" he said slyly

"really and what might that be " she smiled already knowing what it was .Just As they leaned in they were interrupted by rick screaming

"THE FENCE THE FENCE IS DOWN WALKERS GET TO HIGHER GROUND …..RUN" pop pop pop pop

As reality hit carol started screaming as she loaded her gun "SOPHIA …CARL"

"MOM …DARYL HURRY THE WALKERS"

They found the kids and went to cell block b. they locked themselves in a control room and waited

"Mr. Daryl" I'm scared said Sophia

"Its gonna be ok we will stay here for another hour and then check out the damage "

"Daryl' rick yelled Daryl ran over to rick" T –dog he didn't make it" rick said moving away from his raw eaten body Daryl felt like he had been stabbed in the gut over the last year he and t-dog became close the pain reminds him how hard it was to lose a friend or someone you loved.

"Let's walk over to where the fence was broken into"

"Alright load your weapon"

After walking around the perimeter they found the break but what he saw surprised him the fence had been clipped open with a pair of clippers and stuffed in the fence was a crumpled up note it said

'' It's only a matter of time" Daryl read out loud

"I hate to break it to ya rick but this wasn't no accident it was sabotage "


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A heart to save

_Ok so the chapters are getting harder to write if you have any ideas let me know the in reviews, I do not own the walking dead or its characters….._

He watched as the two group members inspect the fence and then found the note perfect he grinned ,"hey Crowley has anything changed " a man whispered from a large oak tree "yup" he smiled again "and now they know they will have little time to prepare'' "come on climb down we gotta go tell the governor"

"Sure thing boss" the teenager said stepping down " I don't get it through why does the governor want to harm this group they haven't done anything to us" he asked as soon as they were far enough away from the prison

"well it started when we found this redneck wrestling a walker he was wounded, so we brought him back, he said he had a daughter and wife that was lost to him ,then one night the governor invited him to dinner and he met the governors adopted daughter which turned out to his daughter ,they left the next night ,the governor was beyond pissed because he lost somebody he cared about, and it turns out they took a prisoner to and went to the prison"….. He said trailing of as a twig snapped

They stopped and listened, they both jumped in to action when the first moan of walkers were heard

'' luckily there was only five" the teenager said

"Yea let's just get to the truck"

**Back at Woodberry**

'They found the note, now they know to prepare, we should jump into action as soon as we can and attack"

"That's a good point, start rounding up soldiers, I will be back soon"

"Where are ya going" Crowley said

"To reason with them" he said ominously, and then he left

Carols pov 

That day they had a burial for t-dog, they spoke of what a friend he was and how he had helped them, they honored him, Later that day nobody spoke much but to carol the silence was comforting

"Hey mom in gonna talk a walk around the perimeter with Daryl" "ok baby girl be safe"

Knowing she was

Daryl's pov 

Hey enjoyed walking around with Sophia she looked up to him like a father and it made him proud

"Hey Mr. Daryl"

"Yea phia" "do you love my mom" she asked innocently

"Uhhhh "he stuttered taken back by her question "I saw you guys kiss, that's why I asked"messing with Daryl like she did her mom

"Well yea he said blushing but you can't tell her ,at least not yet I'm not sure how she feels" he said honestly

After a while they settled into a comfortable silence , that was until they came upon the break in the fence ,the one he and rick tied off yesterday ….it was busted open "Sophia run back to the prison this wasn't supposed to be open here take my knife "he said turning around trying to seal it off again

He saw Sophia take off like a rocket and run around the corner not even a minute later

"DARYL HELP" Sophia screeched

_DUH DUH DUH more updates coming today keep checking in_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A heart to save

Have you ever had a moment in your life where you were so scared that you felt like you were rooted to the spot and you felt like you weren't moving fast enough?

Your heart is racing and you expect the worst

Where fear consumes you

Well that's how Daryl felt he just ran ,forgetting the open fence behind him forgetting that anything could happen he just ran "SOPHIA" he screamed taking off in the direction she went in "DARYL'' oh god please don't let there be walkers ,please don't let her be bit

When he turned around the corner what he saw shocked him Sophia had her knife raised at the governor who at the moment was focused on carol in his clutches with a knife across her throat "let her go" he hissed

"nah I'll think I'll hang on to this beauty, I bet she looks real good under her clothes ,don't ya hon" he grinned "let go of me you sick basterd" he slapped her "hmmmm I'm gonna have to teach you some manners " but all I really came here for was my daughter he said pointing to sophia "she's not your daughter she's mine" carol yelled

"really, now that's interesting because Daryl said you were both lost unless he lied" " I bet she's not really your daughter either, all the more reason to take them "he smiled ominously at daryl

It took a moment for carol to catch on " no she's mine ,they both are and if you don't let her go IM GONNA SHOOT YOUR OTHER EYE OUT" he bellowed by then all of the group members were out and surrounding the governor "just let her go ,there's no reason for this " merle said loading his gun

"Merle I wondered where you went off to I kind of hoped the biters would have got ya by now though"

He said

"Oh that's it; I'm kicking your ass!

The governor threw carol aside and jumped on merle, Daryl yanked her out of the way before she became a part of the tangled mess of limbs and fists "kick his ass merle" yelled the group encouragingly

As soon as the two men broke apart the governor took off towards the gate realizing that his options were short," I'll be back for you lovely carol and Sophia " it's only a matter of time he yelled grinning before disappearing into the trees to fast for the walkers to get him

"Are you ok "Daryl asked grabbing carol "did he hurt you"

"No I'm fine "she said "scared but fi-…" she didn't get a chance to finish because he captured her lips in his they ignored the cheers from the group

"Well it's about damn time "rick said

"ya you guys are always staring at each other " I'm surprised it didn't happen soon Glenn added Maggie agreed

"so "Oscar said " who won the bet"

"ummmmmm I think …." Glenn said holding out a piece of paper

"Hershel did "he bet 2 months and 7 days he was the closest

"WHAT" Daryl said half laughing and half shouting "when did this start"?

"Like two months ago"

"IM KICKING YOUR ASS CHOW MEIN "Daryl said jokingly lunging for Glenn

"It was ricks idea "Glenn added quickly

"rick you better run " said carol laughing

"RIIIIIIIICCCCKKKKKK" said Daryl charging after him

The group was laughing so hard after that, for the moment they were at peace but their moment would be shattered at the hands of the governor and his destruction

_ok review plz and more to come_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

a heart to save

**I'm sad to say this is my last chapter for a heart to save but don't be sad I am going to write a new story today or tomorrow **

Sophias pov 

Blood there was so much blood everywhere she looked around watching people drop, most on the governors side but they lost so many also …_POP POP POP POP POP_

Her ears rang she loaded her gun running into the prison she grabbed two packs and filled it with as much supplies as she could carry she was about to leave when she heard Judith she found her in a box hidden beneath the stairwell ,she ran back and grabbed her formula "come on Judith lets go" she whispered

_POP POP POP POP POP _

She hoped her mom and Daryl were ok

She turned to leave when she heard "WAIT SOPHIA"

She turned around gun up and saw Carl running towards her

"Carl" she breathed out "come on we have to get to safety like mom said, they will meet there us later"

"where" "the gas station a few miles down the road they cleared it out and made it secure enough so that if somebody escaped they had a chance, the plan was if this happens we all regroup there and figure out our next move" she said running down the twisting corridor it took a few turns but they were out the side of the prison in no time. They slipped into the forest unnoticed by the adults and ran in the direction of the gas station.

Carols pov 

The number of governor's men was dwindling now they only had at least 5 men left including the governor. Her ears were ringing she ducked behind the nearest guard tower _where was Sophia she thought franticly _she shot two more men only two more left she thought as she saw another go down

And another …. Now it's just the governor she took aim with her last bullet and fired hitting him point blank in the face

She stepped out from the building running towards Daryl he wrapped her in a hug 'Daryl did you see where Sophia went" she said

"carls gone to " rick said franticly

"Let's check in the prison"

Glenn said to the remainders in his group

They hurried into the prison what they found relieved them a little the place was missing supplies and blankets "Judith is gone to "carol said "I left her here under the stairs "she said pulling out an empty box

"Just in case they came in …they wouldn't get her"

"It's gonna be ok "Daryl cut in "if anything Sophia and carl came in got the supplies and Judith and went to the gas station just like we taught em so let's pack up and leave" he said reasoning

Sophia pov

"Carl"?

"Yea"

"I'm scared , shouldn't they be here by now ,what if they didn't make it what if….''

"Enough what ifs Sophia they made it out we're a strong group our parents wouldn't of gone down without a fight" carl said lightly

"I guess your right" she said rocking the baby back and forth to help her sleep, they fell into a comfortable silence both focusing on their own thought until they heard cars pull up "do you think its them "she said setting Judith down on a blanket trying not to disturb the sleeping child

She loaded her gun "alright I say we count to three and open the door with our guns up

Carl nodded unlocking the locks; they positioned themselves on either side of the door carl mouthed the words 1,2 ,3 he kicked the door open and pointed a gun rate at his father's head "oh thank god" rick said grabbing carl into a hug …Judith began to wail rick made his way over to Judith letting what's left of the group in

Maggie, Beth, Daryl, Glenn, merle and carol and Hershel they lost and they lost Andrea, axel and Oscar

They got the supplies out of the vehicles and settled in …they didn't know where they were going next but it didn't matter as long as they had each other in this world with the dead now walking

**Well I'm sorry to say that was the last chapter for this story , I will write another soon reviews please**


End file.
